Just a Little Protective
by Katiyana
Summary: A chance encounter in a back lane, BW/SK


Title : Just A Little Protective

Author : Katiyana

Summary : A chance encounter in a small back lane.

Note : Thank you to every reader who has so kindly reviewed my recent fics. It's been so encouraging. It's such a great relationship to explore and write about.

Lucius Fox walked leisurely out of the dark shop into the bright harsh light of the winter morning. He had been in the area and had decided to visit an old friend. It had been pleasant to catch up over a hot cup of coffee. He was thoroughly enjoying his well deserved vacation. He walked slowly letting his feet wander where they would as his mind flitted from one idea to the next. You can take a man out of the laboratory but you couldn't stop his mind from exercising its creativity.

His sharp ears caught the sound of a familiar voice speaking in extremely threatening tones. Automatically his feet took his body towards the sound of that voice. He rounded a corner and could not quite stifle a gasp of awe.

"How dare you attack my husband? You moron! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" came the irate tones of a dark haired beauty, who was busy kicking and berating a shapeless lump lying at her well-shod feet.

A few feet away, her husband stood calmly with his hands in his coat pockets watching the scene with a fairly amused grin on his lips. Though his stance seemed relaxed, he was clearly alert to his surroundings and he instantly saw Fox as soon as he rounded the corner.

The man flashed him a quick glance of acknowledgment but continued to keep his eyes on his beautiful wife to ensure that she would not be harmed in any way. He was standing slightly apart from her but at any sign of danger there was no doubt that he could quickly cover her. Not that it seemed like she needed any protection.

"Uh, sweetheart, I think he's out cold. You can stop now," called out the man with a smirk.

The woman glared at the unconscious man on the ground and gave him one final kick. Then she huffed and walked quite briskly to sit on a bench in a patch of sunlight several meters away in a park nearby. She did not acknowledge Fox or even her husband but simply made her way to the park and sat down. Obviously her husband followed her obligingly and Fox followed them too.

After scrutinizing the empty park and making sure that there was nothing threatening surrounding her, Bruce finally made eye contact with Fox, who was struggling to choke down his fit of laughter at the spectacle that he had just witnessed. He quickly glanced at Selina who was now busily checking for any marks on her polished boots and straightening her clothes and hair meticulously. She looked elegant and every inch a sophisticated lady polishing up her appearance, notwithstanding what she had been doing just a few minutes before.

Fox moved so that he could talk to Bruce and allow the man to keep Selina in his view at every moment. Bruce's lips quirked up in another smile as he looked at his old friend.

"I'm glad you fixed the autopilot," grinned Fox.

"So am I, Mr Fox," agreed Bruce.

They both paused for a moment. But Fox could not contain his mirth for long.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her the first time we met. Did he even see it coming?" he asked with a low chuckle.

Bruce laughed softly, "I don't think so. Poor guy stretched out a hand to stop us and held a gun in his other hand. She took him down instantly and extremely efficiently."

"I believe you. What I wouldn't give to have turned that corner a few seconds earlier," said Fox, trying to keep his laughter down, in case it brought on the ire of the woman seated on the bench.

"She's just feeling a little bit more protective right now," added Bruce.

Selina appeared to be still ignoring them for now. Fox wanted to meet her again but he was also happy to have a few moments to chat to Bruce alone. It was a good time to meet old friends. The sun was shining brightly on this crisp winter day. It was fitting, that he would see them again on a sunny, winter's day, just like when he had seen them that last time.

"I told him, you weren't gone. Does he know?" said Fox quietly, as his laughter subsided.

"He knows now," answered Bruce briefly.

"Does he know about?" asked Fox, nodding his head towards Selina.

It felt wonderful to see the beaming smile flash instantly, lighting up Bruce's face. Fox was incredibly happy that the younger man had finally found life and love. Bruce had spent too long being miserable and unhappy. The universe definitely owed him all of this. It was completely clear the he adored his gorgeous wife, who Fox surmised could probably be extremely trying in her current condition, considering what he had seen of her just now and during their initial brief encounter in Gotham.

"Yes, he does know. He saw," explained Bruce.

Ever curious and unwilling to let the opportunity slide, Fox dared to ask, "So how far along now?"

"27 weeks and 2 days," replied Bruce straight away.

At Fox's slight quirk of an eyebrow, he elaborated without prompting. "We're having twins," he announced.

Fox's eyebrows shot up even higher in response.

"Congratulations, Mr Wayne. Twins, huh? Do you know if they're boys or girls or both? Either way they're going to keep you very busy for a very long time," smirked Fox in delight.

"A boy and a girl," supplied Bruce triumphantly.

"A charming pair, they'll be. Especially if the girl's anything like her mama," smiled Fox jubilantly.

"Come on, she's ready to meet you now," stated Bruce at some kind of signal from his wife that Fox failed to catch.

"Oh but just be careful to not make any sudden moves, she can get a bit anxious and overprotective right now. She's probably still a bit riled up from all that," cautioned Bruce as he walked towards his wife with Fox in tow.

Fox laughed again. He would definitely be careful. He could already tell that Selina was maybe just a little bit protective of what was hers. Of course, he didn't blame her at all.


End file.
